


Guarded by the Light

by Mhtardis21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pre-Canon, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Sans and Papyrus escape the labs only to run into some people they weren't expecting.(summery to be updated when i figure out what I'm actually going to put.)





	1. Escape

“papyrus, please, slow down.” Sans panted as he clung to his younger brothers hand. 

“THE GUARDS ARE GETTING CLOSER! COME ON SANS! YOU CAN DO IT, JUST DON'T LET GO OF ME!” Papyrus said, gripped his brothers’ hand tighter as he helped him navigate the rocky lands of Hotland.

“just leave me bro, I'll only slow you down. go. i’ll be fine back in the…”  
“NO!” Papyrus snapped. “WE FINALLY GOT OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE, I WON'T SEE YOU GO BACK WHILE I'M FREE!”

“but bro…”  
“I SAID NO SANS.”

Sans gave a sigh of defeat, he didn't want to go back there, but he *Really* didn't want Papyrus to go back. He'd never survive. 

Tripping over a rock that papyrus hadn't noticed, sans lets go of his hand to catch his fall. 

Panicking, he calls out softly as he quickly gets back to his feet, “papyrus? papyrus, where are you?!”

Suddenly, another childs hand is gripping his tightly, and pulling him into a run. Sans heightened senses allowing him to hear the guards slowly closing in. 

“paps,” He says, gasping for air, “they're almost here.”  
~~~

Papyrus gives his hand a tight squeeze, before giving his last burst of energy as he spots a building up ahead. 

Bursting in, he drags his brother in with him before quickly shutting and locking the door. 

Backing away from the door slowly, he doesn't turn around to take in his surroundings, causing him to bump into something drawing a squeak of surprise.

“bro? you ok?” Sans says worriedly, trying to pinpoint his brothers location from the squeak. A hand covers his mouth, drawing a muffled scream as he tries to break free. 

Papyrus tries to race to his brothers rescue, but is stopped by several hands gripping his body. Trembling, he looks up to see multiple eyes watching him. 

“And what brings you into my Parlor little fly?” The fanged mouth grinned. 

Papyrus’s soul sunk.


	2. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Sunday somewhere right?   
> (I'm going to try and update this every Sunday, but please don't get your hopes up.)

       Papyrus stared up at the many eyes in terror, till the banging on the door drew everyone's attention. Papyrus whimpered, drawing those eyes back to him, though they softened at the sight of his terror.

 

        Motioning to the other Monster, the one holding Papyrus moved over to a little counter, setting him down gently behind it. Holding a finger to her lips, she motioned the other monster to do the same with Sans. 

 

        Sans immediately curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself to the best of his ability. Papyrus placed a finger to his brothers teeth to keep him silent before holding him close. 

 

        The banging continued to resound till the monster threw open the door with an annoyed hiss.

 

       “What!” She exclaimed. “What is so important that you had to try and bust down my door with your banging? Huh? Tell me that Gaster!”

 

       “ ** _ ~~You have something that belongs to me in there Muffet.~~_** ”  Gaster replies, annoyed at her tone. 

 

        “That's bullshit Gaster. What could I possibly have of yours?”

 

 “ ~~ _ **Subjects 1S and 2P.**_~~ ”

 

        Muffets just looked at him in annoyance. 

      “There’s no subjects here Gaster. They, or whoever has them, must have continued onto WaterFall.”

 

        Gasters face twisted into a grimace,  “ ~~ _ **They were seen coming this way.**_~~ ”

 

        “Well, they must have passed by, because they are not here. Now. If that is all, I have things to attend to.” With that, she shut the door in his face and locked the door.

 

        Turning around, she walked back to the counter, before holding a finger to her lips. 

 

        After a few minutes she gave a sigh of relief.

 

       “Well, that was interesting dearies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why ao3? Why can't you keep my fonts?! Ug.


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Muffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look! A new chapter! A wonder , I know!  
> I mean to post this yesterday to keep with the Sunday schedule but fell asleep. oops. I'll try and keep posting on Sundays form now on though, though, obviously i'm not very good at posting this each week. :P

    Papyrus stared up at the monster, ‘Muffet’ the Doctor had called her, as he shivered in terror, holding his brother close to try and protect him from more harm.  
  
    Muffet watched this little monster, noting how he tried to act threatening, trying to protect the even smaller skeleton, and failing miserably. His bones rattling, and his face clearly showed his terror.  
  
    “What are your names dearies?”  
  
    Papyrus almost answered with their secret names before hastily correcting himself. “PA- I MEAN, I’M 2-P AND THIS IS 1-S...”  
  
    “I don’t want the names that man called you, I want to know ‘Your’ names.” Muffet hissed.  
  
    Papyrus quickly looked away, his bones rattling harder in terror. He was fully preparing to be hit, and to protect his brother from the blows if the need arose.  
  
    Muffets breath hitched as the small child hunched over the other in what looked like an effort to protect him. What the hell had Gaster done to those boys?  
  
    A long minute passed before Papyrus dared to look up. ‘YOU- YOU’RE NOT ANGRY? N-NO BEATING?” He asked warily, hardly daring to hope that he could be that lucky.  
  
    Kneeling in front of the boys, she placed a hand on their heads, feeling each of them flinch violently. “No. I’m not angry, and there will be ‘no’ beatings here for something you don’t deserve.” Muffet stated, ready to strangle Gaster, royal scientist or no royal scientist. He had no right to do this to those kids, especially with them still in stripes!  
  
    “Now, what are your names?” She asked sweetly.  
  
    Slowly sitting up, Papyrus stammered out, “I-I’M CALL-LED PAPYRUS. T-THIS IS MY B-BROTHER SANS” Hastily he ask, “W-WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO D-DO TO US? Y-YOU’RE NOT GOING TO SEND US BACK TO THE DOCTOR ARE YOU!”  
  
    Muffet bulked at that, hands sliding down and griping their shoulders tightly. “No. You are not going back to that man if I have ‘any’ say in the matter. As for what to do with you… I’ll have to think about it, but for now, you’ll be staying here. Is that agreeable to you?”  
  
    Papyrus glanced down at his brother who hadn’t said anything, before whispering to him in their secret language, **_“ ~~WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER? SHOULD WE TRUST HER?”~~_** _  
  
_ ** _“ ~~I don’t think we have much of a choice bro. We have nowhere to go, and ‘HE’ will catch us easily if we leave.~~ ”_** Sans whispered back. “ ~~ ** _I trust you bro._**~~ ”  
  
    Looking back at Muffet, Papyrus made his choice, “I-IF IT’S NOT T-TO MUCH TROUB-BLE, WE’D LIKE TO S-STAY HERE. BUT ONLY I-IF IT-T’S NOT T-TO MUCH T-TROUBLE!”  
  
    Muffet nodded, “It’s no problem dearies. Now, up you get.” Gripping the boys with her multiple hands, she hoists them up to a standing position. After a short moment of terror, Papyrus quickly grips his brothers hand, quietly letting him know that he’s still there.  
  
    “Now, if you’ll follow me dearies, we will find you somewhere where you can sleep.”  
  
    Gripping his brothers hand tightly, Papyrus follows after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be from San's pov again.  
> And the next chapter 'should' come out next Sunday, don't get your hopes up.


End file.
